


Cancer

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have only been dating for three months when life throws them for a loop. warning: minor character death [not blaine] and vomiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

Kurt woke up to his phone ringing at 5 AM in the morning. He slammed is hand on the bedside table and answered the phone with a very annoyed. “-Ello”

“ _Kurt_.”

It was Blaine. He sounded upset. He sounded very upset. The sound of him so upset woke Kurt up instantly.  
“Blaine? What’s wrong?”

Blaine sniffled before taking a deep breath before he answered  
“Yeah, it’s me. Can you meet me at the park in, like 20 minutes?”

Kurt wiped at his eyes tiredly, hoping to rub the tiredness out of his eyes  
“Of course Blaine, of course!”

Blaine breathed out a “thank you” before he hung up the phone. Kurt stood up, got dressed and brushed his teeth before he did his moisturizing routine half-heartedly.

He wasn’t really in the mood. He just wanted to know what had upset Blaine so much.

He had really come to care for him. He really, really, really liked him. They had only been dating for three months but he really liked him. Blaine was his boyfriend, of course he liked him.

He put his coat on and left to meet Blaine at the park.

-

When Kurt got to the park, he saw a lonely figure sitting hunched over on a park bench. He looked around but he didn’t see Blaine.

“Blaine?”

The hunched over figure instantly looked up and Kurt gasped quietly. Blaine looked so unlike himself, his hair was an un-gelled, curly mess and his eyes were red, like he’d been crying.

He ran over to Blaine and tugged him into his chest.  
“Oh, Blaine.”

Blaine hugged him back so fiercely it kind of scared him. He wanted to ask what had upset him so much, but he decided to give him time.

“I went to the doctor on Wednesday last week after classes led out. I’ve been having some weird pains in my right abdomen, and the pain killers can only do so much, so I went. The news aren’t good.”

Kurt took a deep breath. His voice sounded timid  
“What is it?”

“I have cancer.”

Kurt choked, trying to hold back his tears  
“Oh my god.”

He hugged Blaine harder to him and placed a kiss on top of his head. He was not letting Blaine go. He was his best friend, and his boyfriend.

“I’m starting chemo on Friday.”

That sentence killed any last chance of Kurt keeping it together, he hugged Blaine even tighter and started crying earnestly. He whispered “you’ll be okay” into Blaine’s hair between sobs.

“I would understand if you want to break up with me.”

Kurt immediately swept back from the hug and wiped his tears away. He took Blaine’s face in his hands and looked passionately into his eyes “I am not breaking up with you, Blaine Anderson!”

Blaine released a breath and he looked so relieved. He hugged Kurt again and uttered out a whispered “thank you” into his neck.

-

It was Friday and Blaine was extremely nervous.

He had chemo today. Chemo. It was hard for him to wrap his head around all this. He had cancer. Stage 1 pancreatic cancer. He sighed sadly before he closed his eyes and just breathed for a minute.

Then he opened his eyes and walked into the cancer ward. He wished Kurt was here. He shouldn’t have insisted that Kurt go to his classes. NYADA was very strict on attendance.

He walked up to the receptionist. She was a friendly looking lady.  
“Excuse me, I have chemo and I don’t know where room 206 is.”

The lady gave him a sympathetic smile before she stood up  
“I’ll show you where it is, follow me.”

There weren’t many people in the room. It surprised him to see how comfy all the seats looked, well they weren’t seats.

At least they were armchairs and not some uncomfortable wooden chairs like he thought it would be.

He sat down in the green armchair closest to the window. He wanted to be able to look outside and watch the life going on outside. The little drizzle of rain hitting the window.

The nurse who walked in looked like a grandmother. That was the only thing Blaine could think of to describe her.

“Hello dear, you must be Blaine?”

He nodded while he answered   
“Yes, ma’am.”

The lady chuckled warmly at him  
“oh call me Faye, no need to be formal with me.”

Blaine decided he liked this woman. She was nice and didn’t treat him like he had cancer. And the fact that she knew he had it didn’t even make her look at him like he was dying. Yeah, he liked her.

“How long will this take, Faye?”

“An hour or so”

He nodded and looked around the room again. There were only four people there, including him.  
The first person was a man in a suit, oddly, probably a business man, or a lawyer. The second person was a young woman, she looked about 30. She was wearing a flowery dress and had her eyes closed. She looked relaxed. He had no idea how a person could look so relaxed while getting chemo. The third was a teenaged boy. He was wearing a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, reading a book.

He wondered what cancer they had and how serious it was. Maybe they had something worse than he did. He shook his head. He shouldn’t think of that.

He looked at his watch and realized he’d only been sitting there for 10 minutes. 10 minutes of chemo done today. 50 or more to go.

 _I should’ve brought a book_ Blaine thought to himself.

“What’s your name?”

Blaine looked at the boy sitting next to him  
“Were you talking to me?”

The boy nodded and gestured with his hand that he should answer.

“Blaine, my name’s Blaine.”

“Jack”

“How old are you, Jack?”

Jack put his book into his bag before he gave Blaine his whole attention  
“I’m 15, I’ll turn 16 in 3 months. You?”

“I’m 20, I’ll turn 21 next year.”

Jack looked at him thoughtfully for a minute before he asked his next question  
“Do you go to school, or do you have a job?”

Blaine chuckled before he answered  
“Both. I go to NYADA and I work part time as a singing waiter at The Spotlight Diner.”

Jack burst into laughter at hearing that. Blaine didn’t know what was so funny about that but he smiled anyway.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- A singing waiter! Seriously?”

Blaine’s smile turned wider at that  
“Yeah, well I like singing so…”

Jack’s laughter stopped after a while  
“I’m being home schooled. My mom doesn’t want me going to school.”

Blaine looked sympathetic at that. He could understand how that could be annoying  
“I see.”

Jack was just about to say something when Blaine’s phone rang. It was Gunther, probably asking him to take another shift. He couldn’t really work while getting chemo. He sighed before letting the call go to voicemail. He didn’t want to deal with Gunther today.

“Sorry ‘bout that, that was just my boss, let him go to voicemail. You were gonna say something?”

Jack nodded  
“What’s your favourite book?”

Blaine thought for a second before he just threw caution to the wind and answered honestly and unashamedly  
“I really love the Goosebumps books.”

“Really?”

Blaine pretended to look offended for a second  
“Really.”

He was gonna like having Jack around while doing this whole chemo thing. He had a feeling they were going to become good friends.

-

Kurt came over that night with an overnight bag. They had planned to have a cheesy horror movies marathon for that weekend.

Kurt looked worried  
“How was chemo?”

Blaine shrugged  
“It was okay, I guess. I met this boy called Jack, we’re kind of chemo buddies now.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at that  
“Chemo buddies?”

Blaine answered defensively  
“Yeah.”

“Relax, I like that you made a friend. I still wished I could’ve come with you.”

Blaine smiled and hugged him.  
“I know, but you know school attendance is really important at NYADA.”

Kurt sighed and gave Blaine a kiss on the lips.  
“I know. Should we get started on the first movie?”

Blaine smirked  
“Oh yeah, I suggest we watch Gremlins first.”

Kurt kissed him one more time and sat down on the sofa  
“I’d like that.”

-

Kurt woke up on Sunday to the sound of vomiting in the bathroom.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom to see Blaine kneeling on the floor, hugging the toilet bowl and vomiting into the toilet.

“Oh Blaine.”

Kurt kneeled down and rubbed Blaine’s back in slow soothing circles and put his other hand on his forehead to help keep the hair away from his eyes.

“My body aches and I’m vomiting. Yay chemo.”

Kurt kissed his shoulder and stood up to get a glass of water. Luckily there was a clean glass on the sink so it was quicker than walking into the kitchen and the coming back.

“Here you go, don’t drink it all at once. Just small sips.”

Blaine nodded and sat up with his back against the bathtub and took the glass with both hands.

“The nurse told me the first round of chemo’s always the worst. I’m hoping that’s true.”

Kurt sat down beside him, put an arm around him and kissed his forehead  
“If you’re done vomiting for now, do you want to come cuddle in bed all day?”

Blaine nodded and stood up slowly. He half-heartedly brushed his teeth and washed hid hands. Then he took Kurt’s hand and walked into the bedroom, and straight to bed.

They cuddled and talked the whole day.

-

It was after his second third of chemo when Blaine walked up to Ms. Tibideaux ‘office. He knocked three times on the door and stood back.

“Come in.”

He walked nervously up to the desk.

Ms. Tibideaux looked at him seriously and gestured for him to sit down  
“It has come to my attention that you’ve been absent a lot lately, missed three tests last month in fact. Your attendance hasn’t been good. Do you care to elaborate Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine looked ashamed of his lousy attendance, but he also looked sad at he answered  
“I’ve uhm- I have cancer. The reason I couldn’t show up to school is because I’ve been getting chemotherapy. It’s been hard.”

“I see. Well… I’m going to let you have this semester off, in hope that you’ll rest and heal as much as you can. I’ll hope to see you next semester, Mr. Anderson.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. Tibideaux!”

He appeared to be dismissed so he stood up and walked out with two more thank you’s on his way out.

-

Blaine woke up ready to face his chemo round. It helped that he and Jack were going to play never have I ever with bottles of water. It helped him, oddly.

He was shampooing his hair in the showered when it happened. He looked down and saw a lot of his hair on the ground. He sighed sadly and finished washing the shampoo out before walking out of the shower. He towelled off, put on his sweatpants and called Kurt.

“Hey baby”

Blaine giggled a little. Kurt called him baby. Without even thinking about it. It made him happy.  
“Hi.”

“Are you okay? You sound sad.”

Blaine sighed again  
“my hair’s falling out.”

“Oh, Blaine. I’ll come over today after classes, I know how you feel about me skipping, which by the way I would do right now if it wouldn’t make you mad.”

Blaine laughed  
“I wouldn’t be mad, but you know, attendance is important.”

Kurt sighed. He sounded frustrated.  
“Ugh! I have to go or I’ll miss the subway, I love you, bye!”

Blaine sat there in shock. Kurt said he loved him. Kurt loved him. This just made his day a 1000 percent better. He didn’t care about his hair any more. Kurt loved him.

-

“Never have I ever gotten a hickey.”

Blaine gladly took a sip from his water.

“Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t take a sip.

“Never have I ever owned a cat.”

Blaine didn’t take a sip.

“Never have I ever… kissed a boy.”

Blaine laughed and took a sip from his water.

Jack looked surprised  
“Really?”

“Really. Never have I ever watched a Barbie movie.”

Jack took a sip and Blaine chuckled.

“Never have I ever made out with a boy.”

Blaine laughed and took a sip but accidentally snorted and coughed.

He was coughing so hard he didn’t see Kurt walk into the room.

“Hey stranger, fancy seeing you here.”

Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing there, and gaped.

“Kurt.”

“Yeah, it’s okay that came to see you, right?”

Blaine was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt  
“Yeah! I’m so happy to see you.”

Kurt walked up to him and hugged him  
“Listen about the phone call-“

“-I love you, too.”

Kurt looked surprised for a moment before he smiled his breathless, happy smile and Blaine leaned up to kiss him. And they kept kissing until a throat was cleared on the other side of Blaine.

“You didn’t tell me you were gay,”   
he looked at Kurt “Hi nice to meet you, I’m Jack.”

“Hi Jack. I’m Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend.”

Jack smirked  
“Pleasure.”

-

When they got home an hour later, Kurt took a electric razor out of his bag and put it on the table in front of Blaine.

“Why do you have that?”

Kurt cleared his throat before he answered  
“In case you wanted to shave your hair off. So you don’t have to suffer losing the hair slowly.”

Blaine looked at the razor thoughtfully. He looked at for 10 minutes before he stood up and picked it up. He nodded and handed it to Kurt. The walked into the bathroom.

Kurt looked at Blaine through the mirror  
“You’re going get through this. I bet you’ll look sexy even when you’re bald.”

That got Kurt a little smile.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Kurt nodded and started shaving all of Blaine’s hair off. It took about half an hour for Kurt to finish shaving Blaine’s head perfectly.

“See, charming as ever.”

Kurt took Blaine into the bedroom and they cuddled and talked.

After a while Blaine looked at Kurt with a thoughtful smile.

Kurt smiled back  
“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking you should move in with me.”

Kurt breathed in quickly in shock.   
“Really?”

“Yes. You practically live here anyway. And we’ve been together for 5 months now so it wouldn’t be weird, plus I love you.”

Kurt attacked Blaine with kisses all over. His forehead. His nose. His cheeks, and even his chin. And then finally kissed him deeply scare on the mouth.

“Yes!”

-

When Blaine showed up to chemo two weeks later, he was hopeful. He only had one chemo session left after this one. He desperately that he’s be better. He really, really wanted to get better. He missed going to school and being able to have lunch with Kurt between classes. They only shared one class. And it was only because Kurt broke his leg that he failed that class and had to take it again.

He sat down in the comfiest armchair in the room. Which was where he always sat. The armchair by the window. At least he had some sense of normalcy in this room.

He looked around and saw that Jack wasn’t there yet. He wondered why he was running late, he was always there before he got there, with his positive attitude. He didn’t know how Jack could do it, he was a 16 year old with cancer. If it were him he’d probably lose his mind.

He saw Faye tending to the newest patient, a little girl who was 12, and called Faye over.

“Oh hello dear, I didn’t see you there, what can I do for you?”

Blaine smiled at her, he really liked that woman  
“I was wondering where Jack might be. It’s been like 20 minutes and he’s now here yet.”

Blaine saw Faye’s eyes dim a little and he knew right away. Jack was gone.

Faye looked at him sadly and then pulled him into a tight hug  
“I’m sorry sweetie, I know he was your friend.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say so he just thanked her while he tried not to cry. He was in the middle of a chemotherapy room, he was not about to cry and frighten the already terrified girl.

He needed Kurt. He needed him right now. But Kurt was in class and he didn’t want to bother him.

He sighed. He decided to just call, just to hear his voice, for comfort.

Kurt answered after four rings and before he could stop himself he sobbed and whispered a broken  
“Kurt.”

Kurt knew immediately that something bad had just happened so he just said he’d be there right away and hold on tight until he got there. Blaine could do that. He could hold himself together for a little while longer.

He looked up and saw the girl. She looked at him curiously. He waved at her. She waved back.

He stood up and moved into the empty armchair to her left.  
“Hey, what’s your name?”

The girl was shy. He knew because of the way she whispered   
“Charlotte.”

“Hello Charlotte, my name is Blaine. How old are you?”

“I’m 11. How old are you, mister?”

Blaine chuckled  
“I’m 20, and no need to call me mister, you can call me Blaine. Now tell me Charlotte, what’s your favourite colour?”

“Pink.”

“Oh that is a very pretty colour!”

Charlotte nodded her head.  
“Mist- Blaine, what happened to your hair?”

“It was falling out so I shaved it off.”

He struck a pose  
“But I look charming, don’t I?”

Charlotte giggled at him  
“You’re silly.”

“Well of course I am, it’s fun to be silly sometimes.”

Kurt walked into the room, looked around until he spotted Blaine and walked straight up to him  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, for now. I only have 10 minutes left until we can go.”

Kurt nodded and sat down on the side of the armchair and Blaine leaned against him.

15 minutes later they were in the car on their way home. They just sat in a companionable silence, not wanting to break the peace for a while.

Kurt had been driving for about 20 minutes when Blaine finally broke the silence.

“I don’t want to die.”

Kurt looked startled for a moment before he turned sad, he had a feeling someone at the chemo ward died   
“I don’t want you to die, either.”

“Can we go to the grocery store on the way home?”

Kurt nodded and continued his driving.

They bought some ben & jerry’s and went home.

When they got home Blaine walked into the kitchen, got a spoon and sat on the counter. He took the lid off and dug in. Taking huge bites of his ice cream. Kurt sat down beside him and put his hand on his thigh, Blaine would talk when he was ready. Blaine took a few more bites before he started talking.

“When I got to the chemo ward, I was in a fairly good mood. I’d been looking forward to hanging out with Jack. But he wasn’t there.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, he just squeezed Blaine’s thigh and listened.

“I just thought he was running late. People run late all the time. But I had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to be there, so I called Faye over… And when I asked if Jack was late, she just looked at me, and she said she was sorry. That he was my friend.”

Kurt took the ice cream and spoon and put it on the counter, and pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine was holding on to him so tight, and he could feel his tears soaking his shirt.

“He’s gone, Kurt. He’s gone and I can’t-“

Kurt pulled him even closer “Shh, it’s going to be okay.”

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine with him into the bedroom. He laid down and pulled Blaine down with him and into his arms. Kurt laid there with Blaine, just hugging him, soothing him and putting kisses on his head until they fell asleep.

-

Blaine was nervous. It was his doctor’s appointment. The appointment. The appointment where he would get to know whether chemo worked or not. He hoped to all that is holy that he got better and not worse. He sighed and looked at Kurt. God, he loved Kurt. Kurt who’d been with him through this all. Kurt, who loves him. He hoped so much that he’s gotten better, if not only for him than for Kurt.

“Blaine Anderson.”

He felt like he was going to throw up. He took Kurt’s hand and they followed the nurse into the doctor’s office.

“Dr. Nelson will be with you in a minute.”

They both nodded and sat down to wait. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t feel like talking. They just sat there, waiting with their hands intertwined.

The doctor walked in about two minutes after the nurse left. They looked at him nervously and he sat down and got right to the case.

“Well, I’m happy to tell you that the chemo was a success. You’re in remission.”

Blaine started crying out of relief and Kurt swept him into a hug. They laughed and smiled so wide their cheeks hurt. Blaine was in remission. This nightmare was over.

“But I do advise you, Mr. Anderson to exercise regularly and eat as healthy as you can. We don’t want you to get sick again.”

Blaine nodded and wiped the tears off is face.

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

-

They went to the restaurant where they had their first date to celebrate Blaine’s clean bill of health. They were both so happy they couldn’t stop smiling the whole drive, they even laughed and giggled out of happiness.

“Kurt I’m in remission. This is the second relieving thing I’ve ever heard.”

Kurt was confused. Second relieving?

Blaine must’ve seen his confusion  
“The first was knowing you wouldn’t leave me. When I told you I had cancer.”

Kurt stood up, walked around the table and gave him a huge hug and whispered an “I love you” into his ear.

“I love you, too.”

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek before he moved back into his seat.

“So, what more should we do to celebrate?”

“Well… we could order champagne.”

Kurt nodded and flagged the waiter.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back, baby.”

While Kurt was gone, Blaine removed a small velvet box from his pocket. He took a deep a deep breath before putting the ring into Kurt’s champagne glass. He knew it was cliché, but he just couldn’t wait any longer to have Kurt as his fiancé.

When the waiter brought the champagne. Poured it into Blaine’s glass and then into Kurt’s glass, where the ring rested at the bottom of it. The waiter saw the ring and winked at him. He chuckled nervously and scratched at the little hair on the back of his neck.

When Kurt came back he didn’t notice anything right away. In fact he didn’t notice at all until he had almost drank the whole glass “Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Is uhm- Is this a ring in the bottom of my glass?”

Blaine looked nervous while he answered  
“Yeah. Kurt, I love you, so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life, loving you and cherishing you and be with you. You’re my soulmate, you’ve stood by me through all this. And I love you even more for that. What I’m trying to say- well ask you is… Will you marry me?”

Kurt looked speechless.

“Yeah, yes!”

He jumped out of his seat and into Blaine’s arms and covered his face with kisses.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”.


End file.
